


for now, always

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Open ending kinda, even tho it’s under a sad premise, i projected onto felix sorry baby, it’s sad at first but it’s fluff i swear, this is my first time writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: felix has a lot of feelings, so he goes to jisung who makes things a little better.





	for now, always

**Author's Note:**

> i projected way too much onto felix and i wrote this when i was still feeling shitty so i’m sorry if the writing is shitty as well.  
> the formatting’s acting up too bc i’m posting from my phone, so i’m sorry about that!  
> regardless, i hope you enjoy :’)

Felix dashes up the stairs, trudging into his bedroom before slamming the door shut. He sits on the bed, hot tears welling up in his eyes, which quickly spill over and trickle down his face. Felix doesn’t wipe them away. He just sits there with his head buried in his hands, pondering over the petty argument with his mom just moments earlier.

  

 _Shouldn’t have overreacted like that._  
_Shouldn’t have yelled at her like that._  
_Shouldn’t have run off like that._  
_Shouldn’t have been an asshole._  
_Should have been…_

  

“... a better son,” Felix whispers to himself, the tears still spilling from his eyes.

He grabs the phone from his bedside table, trying to pull himself together. He feels a tugging in his chest, but he dials in the string of numbers he’s memorised by heart, thumbs tapping against the cool screen of his phone.

“Felix? What’s up?” The voice crackles through the phone.

  
“Jisung, can I come over? I need… someone to talk to.” Felix half-whispers into the speaker, his already-small voice quivering.

  
“Of course, love. I’ll put the ladder up, you know how to get in.” Jisung recites, before hanging up.

Felix puts a hoodie on, before quietly slipping out of his window. His room isn’t that high up, but he still feels that rush of adrenaline when he pushes himself off of the windowsill. Landing silently on the soft grass below, having snuck out way too many times before, he dusts himself off and makes his way towards Jisung’s house. He hopes he doesn’t worry his mom too much when she realises that he’s gone.

He hums whatever song’s stuck in his head, anything to fill in the silence on his way to Jisung’s. He’s trying to distract himself before he starts thinking too much. He doesn’t want to break down in the middle of nowhere, even if no one’s really around to watch it happen.

  
Felix almost has half a mind to walk up to the front door and greet Jisung’s parents because they’re lovely people, but he remembers that it’s so dark out that the street lights are almost blinding. He isn’t supposed to be here at this time, so he changes course before he can stand at their door and reach out his hand to knock.

He traces the all too familiar path, and ends up facing the side of Jisung’s house. There aren’t any windows on this side, except for the one from Jisung’s room, which isn’t too high up. Felix can almost see the familiar blue of the room’s walls peeking out from outside, with the light from the lamp in the room still spilling out.

The window’s wide open, with the ladder leading all the way up to it. He feels apologetic, knowing that it’s chilly and that Jisung’s windows should be closed considering the temperature, and yet they’re wide open for him, just like how Jisung’s arms would be wide open for him to fall into. He knows it’s late and he shouldn’t be here at this time, but he needs Jisung right now.

Jisung always tells him how selfless he is, he thinks he deserves to be selfish this one time.

He makes his slow ascent up the old, worn-out ladder, cringing at each creak it makes as he moves. Nothing’s ever happened on this ladder as he’d been climbing it before, but there’s always a tinge of fear in Felix’s heart as he climbs up and up and up.

The light from the room gets brighter, and Felix realised that he’s right up at the window now. Jisung’s laying on his bed reading a book, his metal-rimmed glasses perched on his nose at just the right position so he could see the words clearly. An odd noise comes from Felix as he looks at the adorable scene in front of him, still on the ladder. Jisung puts his book down as he notices Felix’s presence, and hastily gets up to help Felix into his room. 

“You should have called out for me to help you instead of waiting for me to notice you were there, silly.” Jisung lovingly chides, as he holds an arm out as support for Felix to step through the window. 

“I couldn’t bring myself to call out to you just yet, you looked so peaceful while reading,” Felix replies, holding onto Jisung’s hand even after he had made it into the room. Felix lets himself get whisked along by the hand by Jisung, who ends up pulling him down onto his bed into a bear hug.

They were a mess of limbs on Jisung’s single bed, and even though it was uncomfortable, Felix decides that he wouldn’t have it any other way as he admires the boy who’s aggressively clinging onto him, the both of them giggling and with goofy, lovestruck smiles plastered onto their faces.

“Something sounded wrong when you called earlier. Are you okay? You can talk to me about it, you know,” Jisung pouts and loosens his grip on Felix, his eyes pleading. “I’m always gonna be here for you, love.”

Felix shifts in Jisung’s embrace so that he can hug back before he starts explaining. “I don’t know, a lot’s been happening. I keep getting into arguments with my mom over small things, and I always end up feeling bad about it. She’s done so much for me, but sometimes she can be so unreasonable and it just frustrates me, so much.” He sighs. 

“I feel like I’m being an ungrateful son at the rate I argue with her at. Don’t you think she wouldn’t deserve a son like me? Like she would have expected more out of this kid she raised for the past seventeen years, and yet this is all I have to give her. Disappointing, isn’t it?”

Jisung frowns at Felix’s rant, before tightening his wrapped arms around the latter. He lightly kisses Felix’s forehead as he thinks of what he should say at this point. “Baby, I think it’s completely okay that you and your mom fight. It’s natural. It would be weird if you two didn’t fight at all. I fight with my parents at times too. You aren’t an unfilial son for that, I promise. You’re voicing your opinions out and they just so happen to be conflicting with your mom’s, but that’s okay. You aren’t a bad person for that, really.”

Jisung kisses Felix’s cheeks and continues, “You aren’t a disappointment, okay? You help out so much in school and you never expect anything in return, you’re always helping me or Hyunjin, or Seungmin, even Changbin-hyung out. In fact, you’d probably be happy to help anyone out, if they needed it. I’m proud of you for that. You’re lovely, and you need to know that.” Jisung squeezes impossibly tighter, as if to make his point. Felix is still unconvinced, his eyebrows furrowed together in disbelief.

  
“Felix, seriously. You make me the happiest person on earth, and I’m so proud of you and in love with you. You really deserve the world, even if you don’t think so.” Jisung tries again while poking Felix’s cheeks. 

Felix softens a little at this, as he feels the love pouring out of the boy who’s hugging him like there’s no tomorrow. “I wish we could stay like this always,” Felix mutters, as he clings onto Jisung even tighter.

“As much as I’d like to, I can’t guarantee an ‘always’, baby. But we’ll stay like this for now, because I’m not gonna let go until you feel better.” Jisung’s face scrunches up as he says this, before letting his head rest against Felix’s shoulder.

“I love you, you know that right?” Jisung half-whispers, speaking up after they’d cuddled in the bed and talked about nothing for a while more. 

Felix faces Jisung now, stares into his eyes seriously and whispers back.

 

“Yeah, I know. I love you too. Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave me a comment or kudos if you liked this!! uwu


End file.
